Suddenly I See
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: First season, one shot. Rei's POV, at the moment when she realizes just how much she admires, wants to protect, and truly cares about klutzy Usagi. Set to the song 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall. R&R! Non slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song "Suddenly I See"- KT Tunstall does. I own only this story idea.

A/N: Read and review, please! Means a lot! This story is in Rei's POV, around the first season when she realizes just how much Usagi means to her and how much she admires her and wants to protect her. This is not slash, despite how at the end Rei says she loves Usagi. This is in the context of friendship or familial love, NOT romance. Kay? Kay.

**Suddenly I See**

I yawn, perched upon my cushion as golden rays of sunlight caress my raven hair and create a purplish glint upon it. The Senshi meeting is long over, but no one has left. We are all just relaxing and spending time together, the Dark Kingdom not a care in our minds right now. It is times like these that we can just relish in the bond of friendship us five share, tighter than any other bond- even the obligation to a certain woman that united us.

When I say that, I am referring to the blonde across the wooden table from me. The one laughing like a donkey as usual at her most recent manga perusal. The one with every emotion like a lighthouse's flare upon her face; that unmistakeable face.

_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_

Our Princess.

Our leader.

But none of those titles matter to me as much as the one that I and everyone else see her as.

Our best friend.

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_People who surround her feel the benefit of it _

_It makes you calm_

_She'll hold you captivated in her palm. _

A soft smile alights upon my face. How utterly unique she is. No one can match that twinkling laugh, that soft smile that seems to fill up the whole room... those emotion-filled blue eyes that can hold anger and forgiveness, mercy and pain, all at the same time.

A strange emotion hits me all of the sudden, warm and wonderful all at once.

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

Yes, I know now. I admire her. I realize it. How could I not have before? She's what I want to be, she's like the person I look up to most...

I sigh, gazing upon her angelic face as fierce protection and loyalty wells up in my heart. I will do _anything_ for that girl, even die for her if I must.

_I feel like walkin' the world, like walkin' the world_

_And you can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

"Rei-chan?" her honey voice asks, looking up from the manga and into my violet orbs.

"Yes?"

"Can-"

Her attention is suddenly diverted by a beautiful blue jay on the windowsill, chirping its heart out and I see the awe and sparkling amazement in her eyes at this simple joy of life. I roll my eyes, grinning like a maniac.

It's one of the reasons that we all love her so much. There's no one like her.

_Makes you feel warmer when you're tryin' to remember what you heard_

_She likes to leave you hangin' on a word_

"Yes?" I prod, letting a little exasperation grace my tone for effect. Hey, I have a reputation to keep up! Can't have 'tough Rei' going all softie!

"Oh! Yeah! I finished the manga, so can I borrow a magazine?"

Goodness, she devoured that manga fast.

"Already?"

She nods.

I give a great sigh and agree, but on the condition that there are to be no crinkles, wrinkles, marks, or bends when it's returned!

Her smile shines at me from across the table as she takes the offered magazine, knowing perfectly well I am just kidding around with her. Then she absolutely consumes the pages. She's quite a good reader. Some at her school say she's stupid, but I know that it's the exact opposite. When Usagi wants to apply herself, she's very smart.

_She's taller than most and she's lookin' at me_

_I can see her eyes lookin' from a page in a magazine_

"Yes?"

Ocean depths connect with my fiery onxy once more.

"I, um, I'm hungry."

Her and her five stomachs.

I groan loudly, but get up to get her some food.

I think I'll get her something extra special; something she loves. For being the most annoying, most klutziest, most clumsiest, most wonderful friend in the whole world.

I wouldn't want anyone else.

_She makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big, strong tower, yeah_

I know now, how much she means to me.

_The power to be _

_The power to give _

_The power to see, yeah yeah_

I admire her.

I love her.

I want to protect her.

I _need_ to.

_Suddenly I see_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, and please review. Check out my other stories!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
